


Michael, the Angel

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Gay, Gay Smut, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Very Sexual, Watersports, gay incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An Angel named Micheal is a sex slave for another angel, Raphael. His job is to make Raphael cum in creative ways, and during one of his ventures he falls in love with a human named Matt.





	

I’ve been planning it for months. I just had to find the right father/son pair. And I had finally found them. The son was 16; no hair on his faces, and just a few light brown hairs on his pubic places. And no hair at all on his smooth boy butt. He had short brown hair that he combed to the side in the morning and a beautiful, jovial smile. His body was thin, but tight and muscular. His ass was particularly bubbly, and I’ve already masturbated looking at him showering, picturing my dick in his cute ass. The best part of it all? Gay. Totally gay. 

What’s even better? He has a hunk dad that he wants nothing more that to fuck hard with. His father was one of the most beautiful 45-year-old men I’ve ever seen. He as a huge, monster, uncut cock that makes his wife and various prostitutes scream every night. His muscles buldged, and his meaty ass and body were covered in thick, dark hair. He has tan skin and his nipples are as pink as his tongue. Sucking on them all day would be a blessing for any sane man. 

But you may be asking, what does all this have to do with me? Well, I am an Angel called Michael. I’ve been imprisoned by another angel, Raphael. The only way that I can get out is to find men that would be good at having sex with each other so that Raphael can get off. It take a LOT for an immortal angel to get off. At first, I wasn’t a fan, but now, possessing a male body and doing sexual other things with other men is amazing and it gets me off to just think about it. 

My servitude ended a long time ago, but I stuck around because I love being Raphael’s slave. He comes into my cell and we have sex. Good, ranchy sex. Sometimes it’s watersports. Sometimes it’s feet. Sometimes it’s BDSM. My favorite is when we do all of those. 

Anyway. I decided to possess the father and have some fun with his son. I go down. The father is sleeping after fucking his wife. I enter him. He’s already nude, so I don’t have to worry about taking off his clothes for him. I go into his son’s room. I know exactly what the boy wants from his daddy. I got on his bed, then sit right on his face, rubbing his own father’s hair, sweaty butt all over. He wakes with a fright. “What the fuck?” he says, startled.

“It’s okay, son. I know you’ve wanted to eat my ass for a while now. Go ahead, boy, it’s all yours.” I turn my body so I can look at him in the eyes. He smiles wide at me, and I put my ass right back down. He licks, eats and sticks his tongue up his dad’s hairy, sweaty asshold. 

“Fuck, daddy, you taste so good. I want to taste your dick now.”

“Oh yeah, boy? You want to taste my dick? Beg for it.”

“Fucking god, dad. Papa. PLEASE please turn around so I can get away from this delicious, sweet ass to suck on your huge cock. You’ve given me a taste, and now I want more. Please! I will do ANYTHING.”

“Anything?”

“Any fucking thing that you want!”

“Okay,” I comply, turning around. 

“My mouth’s not big enough, you may have to stretch it daddy, but I am willing to try to do it. I want to try. I lay on my back and he crawls on top of me. I love feeling all of his weight against my body. 

“Oh yeah, suck your daddy’s dick. Uh, that’s it boy. Oh yeah, suck it. Suck on that big cock. Choke on it.” He’s so good. Watching this boy son on the very cock that created him was enough to make me cum all over his cute face. I held out because I wanted to slap his dick across his daddy’s hair face and have him suck on his dad’s huge nipples. He puts his dad’s balls into his mouth, and I can feel for his father that this is the best feeling he’s ever felt. This wasn’t going to be the last time that the pair does it. I can just picture the dad going into his son’s room, on his own accord, and bending over, saying, “Son, please fuck me.”

When the boy’s been sucking on my nuts for a couple of minutes, I touch the son’s hair. He looks up, balls still in mouth, and grins. “Let me suck you off,” The father says. The boy lets the balls fall from his mouth, hitting the father’s thick thighs. The boy climbs up his daddy’s body and puts his dickhead into his own father’s lips. I lean forward, stick my tongue out and slurp the long thin boycock into my mouth. “Piss,” I command him.

“I don’t have to pee, daddy.” 

I reach up and poke my finger into his hairless bunghole with no lube or spit. “You will piss in my mouth right now. Please,” I say forcefully. The son pushed it out, and a steam entered my mouth and his father swallowed his piss. The boy’s father moved his fingers in and out of his hole with a pop, and proceeded to suck on his son’s long cock.

“Daddy?” his son asks me.

“Yes, son?”

“Will you lick my balls?” he asks innocently. Instead of answering, I grabbed his nuts with my left hand that wasn’t knuckle-deep in his hole and I stuck my tongue out and the boy’s father tasted something that tasted better than anything he’d ever tasted in his life. I sucked them both in, swirling them around in my mouth. The few thin hairs excited my taste buds and I moaned in pleasure of this father sucking his own son’s balls. “Oh, daddy.” I looked up and we made eye contact. In the son’s eyes, there was a deep, deep love. I met his brown-eyed gaze and fell in love with the boy as I sucked on his tasty balls. Not only were the best thing the boy’s father had ever tasted, they were the most delicious things that I’d ever tasted in my thousands of years of existence.

I reached up to tweak his nipples as I sucked on his balls, played with his ass and stared into his eyes. He gyrated his hips on me, putting his hands on my head, pulling his dad’s long hair off his forehead. He cums violently, and his cum runs down his dick onto his father’s face. His forehead, eyes, nose, mouth chin. I could feel it all over, and I loved it. I sucked as hard as I could as he came, and came, and kept coming. When he’s finally done, he collapses on top of me, his used, wet cock flapping on his daddy’s stomach. He kisses my cum-splattered face and whispers in my ear, “How do you want to get off, pa?”

“Sit on your daddy’s cock, son. Let me see your ass move while you impale yourself on me.” He complies and soon I come right in his ass. He collapses on me again and i can feel his cock, hard against me once again. 

At this, I leave. I watch from above as the father awakens. He can vaguely remember doing things and knowing they were of his own accord, then kisses his son. He shares the cum from his son’s ass with a kiss.


End file.
